la vie réserve parfois des surprises
by laeti 3
Summary: lorsqu'on découvre que ses parents ne sont en réalité pas ses vrais parents,qu'on tombe amoureuse du prince de serpentard, que se passe-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

bonjour! C'est ma première fanfiction donc soyez un peu indulgent s'il vous plait ;)

**disclaimer**: les personnages à part Alexia et quelques autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling (je les veut bien à noël par contre).

* * *

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, je me frayais un chemin dans le couloir pour aller à mon cours de maths comme tous les mardis, je discutais avec ma meilleure amie, Elena, en réalité c'étais plutôt elle qui parlait, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, depuis que je m'étais levée ce matin, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Alexia ! Alexia ! Tu m'écoute ou pas ?

-Je… oui désolée, je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit...

-C'est pas grave mais tu devrais te réveiller en vitesse, la prof de Math arrive et si tu ne veut

pas recevoir 4 heures de colle tu devrais être attentive.

Nous entrâmes dans la classe et le cours commença.

Cela faisait un quart d'heures que le cours avait commencé lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits bizarres, puis des cris. Nous pensions que ce n'étais que des élèves qui chahutaient, qu'une surveillante interviendrai et que le calme reviendrait bientôt, mais l'alarme incendie se déclencha, nous savions que ce n'étais pas un entrainement.

Je lançais un regard à Elena qui paraissait anxieuse. Les élèves de ma classe sortaient petit à petit, tous étaient sortis avant que l'alarme incendie ne se déclenche, seul notre classe était restée.

Tout se passa très vite, je vis a une extrémité du couloir des hommes vêtus de noir, un masque argenté cachant leur visage, ils avaient dans leurs mains des sortes de bâtons qui lançaient des rayons lumineux verts. Je couru dans la direction opposée, mais d'autres hommes barraient le passage. Je m'arrêta. Mon voisin fût touché par un de ces rayons. Il tomba, je me penchai pour voir s'il allait bien mais il était figé dans une expression de surprise, je pris son pouls mais il n'en avait pas, il était mort.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je ne savais pas non plus qui étaient ces hommes ni pourquoi ils tuaient les élèves, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : j'allais mourir. Si je devais mourir, autant le faire avec dignité, je me redressais, adopta une attitude hautaine, effaça tous choc, toute douleur de mon visage et séchais mes larmes, je lançais à ces hommes des regards froids.

A ce moment là, un homme s'arrêta, il me regarda comme choqué, marmonna quelque chose aux autres qui s'arrêtèrent. Il me dit avec un accent anglais prononcé :

- Quel est ton nom ?

-Alexia

-Ton nom, pas ton prénom !

-Reed

Il me regarda de haut en bas puis marmonna:

-Ce n'est pas possible... Rodolfus je crois que je dois l'amener à Dumbledore...Prend la tête des opérations.

Le soit disant Rodolfus hocha la tête, l'homme me prit le bras, et commença à me tirer

-Mais sa ne va pas ! LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ MOI ESPECE D'ASSASSIN !

Rodolfus me gifla tellement fort que je voyais des étoiles devant mes yeux.

-Comment ose-tu, sale moldu, parler ainsi à un être supérieur ? Severus tu devrais te venger, pourquoi es-ce que tu ne la tue pas ?

- je t'ai dit je dois l'amener à Albus et il risque de me dire quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer… si ce n'est pas ce que je crois, je la tuerai.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir, j'étais comme aspirée dans un trou noir, je ne pouvais plus bouger, de plus en plus de points noirs obstruaient ma vue jusqu'à ce que je ne voie plus rien.

* * *

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer**: les personnages à part Alexia et quelques autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling (je les veut bien à noël par contre).

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, j'étais allongée dans un lit moelleux, la chambre est décorée dans des tons verts et argent, les meubles sont tous noir, la pièce n'est pas très accueillante, voir froide. Je me lève, méfiante.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, lorsque je rentre, je suis éblouie : c'est la salle de bains la plus belle que je n'est jamais vu, entièrement en marbre noir, la pièce est très spacieuse, un long miroir avec des bordures en argent couvre le mur donnant à la pièce un aspect lumineux. Dans le miroir je voit mon reflet : une jeune fille de 17 ans, les cheveux noir corbeau parfaitement lisses, de grands yeux vert foncé, surmontés d'un multitude de cils, un regard sévers et froid, un nez fin et des pommettes hautes, un teint légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude même si j'avais toujours eu un teint tellement pâle qu'il paraissait maladif. Je fût tirée de ma contemplation par un bruit de porte, un homme entra.

Il était assez grand, il avais environ 40 ans, ses cheveux étaient noirs et gras, il avait un teint cireux et un nez crochu et des yeux noirs et profonds qui lançaient des regards froids qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui. Sa manière de marcher et de faire bouger sa cape me rappelait quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

-je vois que vous vous êtes enfin réveillée

Je continuais à l'observer, essayant de déterminer s'il me voulait du mal ou pas …

-détendez vous je ne vais pas vous tuer, continua-t-il, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

J'allais répliquer quand un autre homme rentra, il était âgé, il avais des cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une longue barbe de la même couleur. Il avait un air bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. C'est alors que je me rappela.

-VOUS ! C'est vous qui êtes venu chez moi il y a six ans en essayant de me faire venir dans votre stupide école ! si c'est encore un stupide stratagème comme la lettre pour me faire venir dans votre école, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil, je n'irai pas !

-elle a reçu sa lettre ?

- oui Severus et elle a refusé de venir à Poudlard, elle ne m'a pas cru…

Lorsque j'entendis ce prénom, je sut pourquoi je pensait l'avoir déjà vu, il était présent lors de l'attaque de mon école, c'étais lui qui avait essayé de m'amener je ne sais où avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

-Alors vous étiez là durant l'attaque, vous avez tué des gens !

-miss, vous ne savez rien, dit l'homme âgé, laissez moi au moins le temps de vous expliquer.

-Vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse pour avoir massacré des gens qui ne vous avaient rien fait! Quand es-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? Hein ? Quand. ? À moins que vous ne les ayez tué aussi…

-miss, je craint que vous ne puissiez pas rentrer chez vous, je vous rassure vos parents vont bien.

-JE PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI JE NE PEUT PAS RENTRER CHEZ MOI ?

- car lorsque vous saurez la vérité, vous ne pourrez plus partir.

-eh bien ne me dîtes rien et laissez moi partir !

-Je craint que sa ne soit pas aussi facile…

-donc vous allez me séquestrer ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Répondis-je sarcastiquement

- Non miss, vous allez apprendre la vérité et vous déciderez ensuite.

- Mais c'est déjà décidé, JE VEUT RENTRER CHEZ MOI !

-VOUS VOUS TAISEZ ET VOUS ECOUTEZ ! Dit Severus

Je pris une mine boudeuse et m'assit dans le canapé. L'homme aux cheveux blancs commença à raconter.

-C'est assez dur à dire miss, premièrement comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques années, vous êtes une sorcière… oh je sais vous ne voulez pas me croire mais vous finirez par y croire. Il se troueque... comment dire sa...vos parents ne sont pas ceux que vous croyez,vos deux parents sont des sorciers de grande lignée et...

mais je n'écoutais plus... Mes parents ne l'étaient pas vraiment? Mais comment es-ce possible? J'aurais été adoptée? Qui étaient mes vrais parents?

* * *

voilà! :D

Reviews pleaaase


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer**: les personnages à part Alexia et quelques autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling (je les veut bien à noël par contre).

* * *

L'homme s'étais rendu compte que je n'écoutais plus et avait arrêté de parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois le choc passé je me décidais à parler.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi es-ce que ce ne sont pas eux qui me le disent en face ?

Je sentais mes yeux qui commençaient à me piquer, ma vue se troublais, j'avais envie de pleurer de crier. Au fond de moi j'avais toujours su que mes parents me cachaient quelque chose, je ne leur ressemblai en rien, mes parents étaient souvent distants et paraissaient même avoir peur de moi parfois, mais j'espérais que ce que ce vieillard venait de me révéler n'étais pas la vérité, que ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar, que je me réveillerai dans ma chambre comme tous les matins et que je devrais aller à l'école comme toujours.

-Croyez moi miss, votre père aurai aimé de tout cœur vous annoncer cela lui-même mais s'il vous reconnaissait comme étant sa fille vous seriez surement en danger si quelqu'un venait à savoir qui est votre mère car elle a fait du mal a bien des gens et ceux-ci pourraient se venger en vous torturant ou vous tuant, et votre mère, si elle vous trouve, pourrait vous faire bien plus de mal.

- Elle est ma mère, pensez vous vraiment qu'une mère soit capable de faire du mal à sa propre fille ?

-parfois la souffrance physique est moins douloureuse que la souffrance morale, elle a tué et torturé des centaines de moldus ou de nés-moldus car elle les considère comme des sangs impurs, elle serait capable de vous demander de faire la même chose, peut-être même à vos amis et si vous refusiez de le faire, elle risquerait de s'en prendre à vous.

Voyant que je ne disais rien, le vieil homme continua :

-Nous sommes au mois de mai, je vous propose de rattraper votre « retard scolaire », ainsi pendant quatre mois vous apprendrez ce que les autres ont appris pendant cinq ans et en septembre vous rentrerez en sixième année à Poudlard. Ce ne sera pas facile et vous devrez travailler dur, mais grâce à l'aide de Severus qui s'est gentiment porté volontaire pour vous aider, je suis convaincu que vous y arriverez. Severus étant un professeur de Poudlard, il devra s'absenter régulièrement pour assurer ses cours, pendant ces moment là vous travaillerez sur la théorie, Severus vous aidera pour la pratique.

Toujours incapable de parler, le vieil homme s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque je me décide enfin à lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais appris la vérité :

-Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée miss…

-Comment voulez-vous que j'accepte ce que vous venez de me révéler si je ne sais même pas mon véritable nom de famille ?

-Je vais demander à votre père d'abord si vous le voulez bien… Vous sauriez qui il est si je vous disais son nom…

-Oh je le connais ! Eh bien dites lui qu'il vienne me le dire en face, à moins qu'il ne soit trop lâche !

Le dénommé Severus, qui n'avait pas parlé de tout l'échange paraissait étonnement mal à l'aise. Il me fixait.

-Oh miss avec tout ça j'ai oublié de me présenter, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard où vous ferez votre rentrée en septembre.

Il me tendait sa main que je serrai. Albus eut alors un échange de regard avec Severus, comme une conversation muette. Au bout de quelques minutes Albus prit la parole :

-Je vais vous laisser je crois que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire…

Il lança un regard malicieux à Severus avant de sortir. Plein de choses à se dire… Il délire un peu ce vieillard, je ne le connais pas moi ce Severus ! Je me décide donc à m'asseoir et à attendre qu'il se décide à parler. Je fixe désespérément le sol mais je sens son regard sur moi, au bout de cinq minutes, m'ennuyant je me décide à lever les yeux et à lui dire de la voix la plus froide que je puisse avoir :

-Vous comptez rester ici à me regarder ou vous allez vous décider à parler ?

Il sembla surprit que quelqu'un lui parle ainsi mais il se reprit et parla enfin :

-Je suis votre père

- Si c'est pour faire comme Dark Vador, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Je vois, mon père et ma mère sont des assassins, j'ai vu mes amis se faire tuer sous mes yeux et je suis séquestrée je ne sais où… Génial vraiment. Oh et je suis une sorcière, blague qui d'ailleurs ne date pas d'hier mais c'est bien connu, il faut faire durer le plaisir. Pour ce qui est du tact par contre faudra revoir cette notion monsieur.

J'allais me lever mais il m'arrêta.

- Vous partez ainsi ? Et c'est moi que vous traitez de lâche ? Vous vous dérobez après avoir obtenu l'information que vous vouliez tant avoir ? Je pensais pourtant que vous voudriez plus d'explications…

-Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Et votre histoire eh bien je vous en prie si vous tenez tant à la raconter, je vous en prie allez-y ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer à la gentille fi-fille à son papa parce que ça n'arrivera jamais…

-eh bien je vais vous la raconter ainsi vous ne viendrez pas dans quelques mois en rampant pour me la demander.

Je levais un sourcil inquisiteur qu'il ignora totalement et commença à raconter :

-Lorsque vous n'étiez pas encore née, plusieurs années avant, j'étais amoureux d'une femme, Lily Evans. Malheureusement, elle me considérait seulement comme un ami, et a commencé à sortir avec un certain James Potter. J'étais fou de rage et je me suis alors tourné vers les forces obscures, je pratiquais donc régulièrement la magie noire. J'ai alors entendu parler de ce mage noir qui augmentait sa puissance de jours en jours et je lui ai voué allégeance en devenant donc un mangemort. Peu de temps après j'ai appris que Lily se mariait à James, je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre : je l'aimais toujours et elle, elle se mariait avec un autre.

« C'est à peu près à cette époque que j'ai connu ta mère, c'était elle aussi une mangemorte et un très beau parti : une sang-pur d'une très grande lignée, riche et incroyablement belle. Elle s'appelait Phylommèdéa* Lestrange. Je connaissais son grand frère, Rodolfus, car nous étions ensemble à Poudlard et depuis quelque temps Phylommèdéa me tournait autour, j'ai donc commencé à sortir avec elle. Six mois plus tard, elle m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte.

« Lorsque tu es née, elle m'a empêché de te voir et je ne t'ai vu que très peu. Lorsqu'elle était en missions, elle t'enfermait dans sa chambre avec un elfe de maison. Elle a été arrêtée lorsque tu avais deux mois et elle t'a « tué » d'un avada quedavra, un sort de mort, lorsque les aurors sont rentrés dans la pièce où vous étiez. Je t'ai cru morte et j'étais effondré. Apparemment elle t'aurait confié à des moldus en attendant que Bellatrix vienne te chercher mais elle a été arrêtée avant, l'enfant qu'elle a tué n'est autre que la véritable fille de tes parents adoptifs.

« Lorsque je t'ai vu dans cette école, j'ai su que c'étais toi, tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais je pense que tu as mon caractère, enfin d'après Albus »

Il m'expliqua ensuite qu'il était un espion pour Dumbledore et que ce statut impliquait qu'il devait tuer des gens sinon les autres mangemorts se douteraient de quelque chose. Il m'apprit ensuite que ma mère s'était échappée de prison il y a peu. Il m'expliqua les statuts de sang, m'apprenant ainsi que j'étais une sang-pur, et m'informa de tout ce que ce statut impliquait en prenant une voix dure et froide qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce que je n'imaginais pas possible jusqu'ici :

« Etant sang-pur, j'exige de toi une attitude impeccable : ne t'avise surtout pas de manquer de respect à un adulte, spécialement un sang-pur. Tu m'appelleras « père » et devras me demander la permission pour sortir de table. Etant la fille d'un professeur en plus de ton statut de sang, j'exige au moins un Effort Exceptionnel dans chaque matière sauf divination où acceptable suffira si tu prends cette option. Je serais plus indulgent le premier trimestre car tu dois récupérer cinq ans de cours mais n'en abuse pas. Si tu as besoin d'aide dans une matière n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je t'interdis de fréquenter des nés de moldus et certaines autres personnes que je te montrerais en temps voulu. Cependant, si tu me désobéis, je te punirai mais ça ne sera jamais injustifié. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini, je me décidais enfin à demander :

-Sous quel nom va-t-on m'inscrire à Poudlard ?

-Eh bien, mon nom de famille est Rogue, mais si tu veux garder Reed, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, après tout, il n'était pas si méchant et grâce à son rôle d'espion il avait sûrement sauvé plus de vies qu'il en avait prise. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'il m'avait raconté qu'il m'avait crue morte, il paraissait vraiment triste… Je pris ma décision :

-Je préfère Rogue, autant ne pas se voiler la face, je suis votre fille.

Pour la première fois je le vis sourire, d'un sourire honnête et chaleureux.

Je m'appelais Alexia Rogue.

* * *

*Phylommèdéa est un des nombreux noms d'Aphrodite (la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté)

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard, avec le début des cours et tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster :S dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire :)

Reviews please ! *tête de cocker*


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer**: les personnages à part Alexia et quelques autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling (je les veut bien à noël par contre).

* * *

Le lendemain, mon père est venu me chercher pour que nous allions acheter des habits sorciers ainsi qu'une baguette. Il me demande de le suivre sans rien dire et me dit que si nous croisons des élèves, de ne pas leur adresser la parole, réputation oblige.

Alors que nous nous engageons dans un millième couloir, nous croisons un groupe d'élève, lorsque le blond qui semble à la tête du groupe aperçoit mon père, il s'approche pour lui parler sans même s'apercevoir de ma présence :

-Bonjour professeur, content de voir que vous alliez bien, nous nous demandions pourquoi vous n'avez pas assuré vos cours, rien de grave j'espère…

-Rien qui ne vous concerne monsieur Malefoy !

-Dommage… Je voulais également savoir si je pourrais passer une semaine chez vous pendant les vacances, comme l'an passé…

-Eh bien je verrais… vos parents sont-ils d'accord ?

-Mère l'est, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demander à père…

J'étais restée invisible pendant tout l'échange mais ce « Mr Malefoy » venait de poser son regard bleu-gris sur moi.

-Drago Malefoy enchanté

-Alexia

-Quel est ton nom de famille ?

Il me lançait un regard charmeur, qui, loin de marcher, me mettait plus dans une rage folle qu'autre chose. Ce genre de personne traitait les femmes tel des objets et j'en avais moi-même fait les frais quelques temps auparavant.

-Vous le saurez quand il vous sera utile de le savoir » dis-je sur la défensive.

Il a alors eu un regard surpris car il ne devait pas être habitué à ce que quelqu'un, encore moins une femme, lui parle ainsi. A moins que ce ne soit encore cette histoire de respect de sorcier sang-pur. Puis son étonnement passa à la fureur. Il allait répliquer mais je me retournais vers mon père qui semblait lui aussi étonné mais il se ressaisi bien vite et dit en me lançant un regard noir qui semblait vouloir dire « ça ne va pas de parler ainsi à quelqu'un ». Mais il dit tout de même :

-Veuillez nous excuser Mr Malefoy, mais nous sommes pressés.

Et on repart dans ces couloirs sans fin. Lorsqu'on sort enfin du bâtiment, je vois que nous étions dans un immense château. Devant mo admiration, mon père m'explique que nous sommes à Poudlard. On passe les grilles et il me demande de prendre son bras. Curieuse, je le prends et je me sens tout de suite aspirée par le nombril. Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivons après un voyage qui semble avoir duré des heures alors qu'en réalité il n'a duré que quelques minutes, j'ai une horrible envie de vomir et mes jambes ne me portent plus. Mon père s'en rend compte et me prend par la taille pour m'asseoir sur un banc. Bien que ce geste me surprend, lui qui en général est si froid et réservé, je ne dit rien.

Lorsque je me sens mieux, nous commençons à marcher dans les rues. Les boutiques sont toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres et je découvre des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possibles même dans mes rêves les plus fous tel que des bonbons qui font décoller du sol quand on les mange.

On entre dans une boutique nommée Olivander's qui, selon mon père, est un célèbre fabriquant de baguettes. Un homme apparaît d'on ne sais où :

-Je vous attendais plus tôt Miss Rogue.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, surprise qu'il sache mon nom et surtout qu'il sache que je viendrais. J'essaye alors quelques baguettes avant qu'une baguette me choisisse : cœur en plume de phœnix, bois de sorbier, 32.5 cm et relativement souple*.

Nous achetons ensuite plusieurs manuels. Mon père me demande de rester à l'animalerie pendant qu'il va à l'apothicaire acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions.

J'observe les hiboux en me demandant comment ceux-ci font pour toujours savoir où amener le courrier quand un hibou entièrement noir capte mon attention, il paraissait majestueux et fier de lui du haut de son perchoir et à en juger par le panneau « attention hibou agressif » il ne se laissait pas faire. Je me rapproche et commence à le caresser. Le hibou se laisse faire docilement et je me demande il y a écrit qu'il est agressif alors qu'il est aussi gentil qu'un agneau.

Mon père entre dans la boutique me chercher et nous sortons dans la rue. Nous avions déjà fait quelques mètres lorsque la vendeuse nous court après, toute décoiffée, une cage dans la main en criant « attendez ! Attendez ! »

Elle s'arrête à notre niveau et reprend son souffle. Mon père lui lance un regard noir dont elle ne tient pas compte. La femme se tourne vers moi :

-Tenez, je vous offre cet oiseau de malheur, personne ne veut l'acheter et il terrifie tout le monde. Je vous ai vu le caresser tout à l'heure, vous êtes bien la seule à avoir réussi d'ailleurs.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me donne la cage et s'en va en courant, surement effrayée que je lui rende le hibou.

Je me retourne vers mon père et lui demande si je peux le garder. Il marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à « de toute façon on n'a pas le choix… »

Nous continuons nos achats jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Lorsque nous rentrons dans nos appartements je pose la cage contenant nos achats sur la table et je m'assoit sur le canapé et commence à réfléchir à un nom pour celui-ci. Lorsqu'enfin je trouve, je m'exclame :

-Perséphone ! J'ai trouvé ! Ce sera Perséphone !

L'oiseau sifflote, comme pour approuver.

-C'est un joli prénom.

Je sursaute, je ne savais pas que mon père était derrière moi.

-Merci Père. » Dis-je avant de lui sourire.

-Je venais te dire de t'habiller de manière sorcière car nous allons diner dans la grande salle. Albus va « révéler » ton existence, tu mangeras à tour de rôle avec chaque maison jusqu'à la rentrée étant donné que tu n'as pas encore été répartie. Je te propose de manger à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle aujourd'hui. Serpentard étant ma maison et Serdaigle pourra t'apprendre plus de choses que Griffondor et poufsouffle.

Et nous recommençons à marcher dans ces interminables couloirs que sont Poudlard.

* * *

coeur de Phénix

C'est le cœur le plus rare. Les plumes de phénix offrent le plus large éventail de pouvoirs magiques, bien qu'elles puissent mettre davantage de temps à en faire la preuve que le crin de licorne ou le ventricule de dragon. Elles manifestent la plus grande capacité d'initiative, agissant parfois de leur propre chef, une qualité qui déplaît à nombre de sorcières et de sorciers.

Les baguettes à plume de phénix sont toujours les plus exigeantes lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir un propriétaire potentiel, car les créatures dont ces plumes sont issues comptent parmi les plus indépendantes et les plus réservées du monde. Ces baguettes sont très difficiles à apprivoiser et à personnaliser et, en règle générale, leur allégeance se gagne difficilement.

bois de Sorbier

Le sorbier a toujours été un bois très apprécié dans la fabrication des baguettes car il a la réputation d'être doté de pouvoirs protecteurs supérieurs aux autres. D'après ma propre expérience, il donne à tous les sortilèges de défense, de quelque genre qu'ils soient, une force particulière très difficile à contrer. On dit généralement qu'aucun sorcier, aucune sorcière adepte de la magie noire n'a jamais possédé de baguette de sorbier et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'une de mes propres baguettes de ce bois ait jamais fait le mal où que ce soit dans le monde. Le sorbier convient le mieux à ceux qui ont l'esprit clair et le cœur pur mais cette réputation de vertu ne doit tromper personne : dans les duels, ces baguettes sont souvent les égales des meilleures et l'emportent fréquemment sur les autres.

source:

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! en espérant qu'il vous plaira :D

reviews pleaaase

Laeti 3

* * *

hh: maintenant! j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer**: les personnages à part Alexia et quelques autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling (dommage)

Les pensées d'Alexia sont entre *…*

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin nous entrons dans la grande salle, tout le monde se tait et nous regarde bizarrement. Mon père me montre la table des Serpentards et celle des Serdaigles en me demandant de choisir. Je choisis finalement Serdaigle. Lorsque je m'assois Dumbledore commence son discours :

-Bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, Alexia Rogue qui entrera en sixième année à la rentrée prochaine.

Les murmures s'élèvent dans toute la salle mais Dumbledore les fait taire rapidement.

-Comme je disais, elle rentrera en sixième année seulement l'année prochaine car elle doit rattraper son « retard », je compte bien évidemment sur vous pour l'accueillir au mieux. Bon appétit !

Des centaines de plats apparurent sur la table. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi, ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise mais je les ignorais. Deux filles qui étaient assises à ma table se décidèrent à me parler.

-Bonjour, moi je suis Cho Chang et voici Padma Patil.

Celle qui avait parlé était asiatique, l'autre fille était indienne. Ces filles ne m'inspiraient pas confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je reste tout de même polie.

-C'est pas trop dur d'être la fille de Rogue ?

-Non ça va…

-Heureusement que tu lui ressemble pas… Tu dois ressembler à ta mère je suppose, non ?

* Je rêve ou elle vient d'insulter librement mon père ? *

-En effet.

Je lui avais dit ça avec un petit sourire hypocrite en espérant qu'elle ne continuerai pas à me parler mais cela semblait malheureusement impossible.

- Alors, tu as déjà repéré quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-T'as pas l'air très bavarde…

-Je sais.

-C'est pas grave ! Padma et moi on aime bien les gens qui ne parlent pas beaucoup !

Padma a alors eu un air surpris mais après un regard de Cho elle reprit son expression normale. *Ah … Elles me parlent que pour les bonnes notes, je me disais aussi… *

J'ai donc du supporter pendant tout leur repas leurs babillages incessants. Quand enfin elles se décident à me laisser seule une jeune fille blonde vient me parler, elle a un visage doux et enfantin accompagné d'un regard rêveur.

-Tu ne les aimes pas n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'inspirait confiance peut être que c'était son ton rêveur et sa voix douce, dans un sens elle me rappelait un peu mon amie Elena en plus calme et posée.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? Dis-je en lui souriant

-Un peu je suppose, ce sont les joncheruines qui me l'ont fait remarquer, tu en avais plein dans la tête.

-C'est quoi des joncheruines ?

- Ce sont des créatures qui entrent dans ta tête par les oreilles et qui t'embrouillent le cerveau. Au faite je suis Luna Lovegood.

-Enchantée, Alexia Rogue.

Mon père arrive à ce moment là et me ramène dans nos appartements.

-Je vois que tu t'entends bien avec la fille Lovegood.

-Elle a l'air gentille mais je ne lui ai pas trop parlé…

- Par contre je te conseille d'éviter Miss Chang et Miss Patil …

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je les déteste.

-Ravi de l'entendre.

Le lendemain on commence les rattrapages, mon père doit faire cours le matin mais l'après-midi il m'explique la pratique. Il me laisse choisir par quelle matière je veux commencer et je décide, pour lui faire honneur, de commencer par potions.

Je commence par réviser le matin la théorie et il me pose des questions sur ce que j'ai appris plus tôt.

-Donc où trouve-t-on un bézoard ?

-Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.

-Quel est la différence entre l'aconit et le tue-loup ?

-Il n'y en a pas.

-qu'es-ce qu'on obtient si on rajoute de la poudre d'asphodèle a une infusion d'armoise ?

-euh… Je sais plus…

-On obtient la goutte du mort vivant, c'est un somnifère puissant. Bon c'est assez bien, on va passer a la pratique, alors met à chauffer l'eau dans le chaudron.

Il m'explique comment faire une potion contre les furoncles et comment l'améliorer. C'est assez compliqué mais je trouve que c'est un bon professeur malgré ce que m'a semblé sous-entendre cette Cho et grâce à lui, à la fin de l'après midi j'ai réussi ma première potion.

Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la Grande Salle de nouveau, cette fois-ci en entrant il me montre la table des Serpentards à laquelle je m'étais engagée à manger ce soir.

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue... :)

BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS !

reviews please ;) (en cadeau de noël)


End file.
